You Think I'm
by friendsidol5
Summary: CBPC March. This is my entry. I thought I'd try. Miss Congeniality came to mind cuz the last time BB was undercover rocked. has BB and bickering. minor T


All right...so this is my first fic and i tried not to get into writing bcuz i read so many fics as it is and i have the day off. Sooooo...this challenge sounded fun so i gave it a shot...please R&R. if it sucked then tell me it did. i don't mind.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah right cuz i own anything...even my mom owns my car. Any way... on with the story.

----

Seeley Booth was tired. He had spent the last week trying to solve his most recent case and it wasn't going well. It didn't help that Cullen had just told him that to catch their guy Booth would have to set up an undercover operation. Unfortunately the role called for a woman. That's how Booth found himself at his partner's gym to try and talk her into it.

He had called Brennan earlier in the day to run the idea past her but found himself not able to convince her. Bones had pulled the work card, claiming she had too much to do at the Jeffersonian and couldn't go undercover. Even telling her that she would get to carry a gun didn't seem to help. Scanning the gym, Booth found his partner on the edge of a wrestling mat beating up a man shaped punching bag.

"What do you say, Bones?" Booth asked coming to stand behind the dummy.

"No freakin' way."

"Come on, Bones, why not?"

"'Cause I'm not gonna parade around in a swimsuit like some airhead bimbo that goes by the name, what Roxie Scallion and all she wants is world peace?" Brennan breathed out while hitting the dummy harder.

Sensing himself losing Booth tried to show it in a new light, "It won't be like that. Come on, you're an important member of the undercover team."

"Yeah, right, in a thong", Brennan stated while kicking the dummy in the head and nearly hitting Booth too.

Coming around the mat to stand behind her, Booth knew his next move could prove costly but he couldn't resist. "In a tasteful one-piece! You do a few butt-shaping exercises, tighten this up…" he states while slapping Brennan's ass, much like he had in Vegas. _God I miss that_, he thought to himself. "You could pull this off."

"You know what? Pull this off." Turning to pull Booth into a head-lock. "What? Is it because Cullen hates me? Or is it like, a woman thing?"

Continuing their impromptu fight, Brennan finds herself pinning Booth down while sitting on his back. "He's punishing me, isn't he?"

"Listen, I had to beg him to let you do this."

After more of a struggle, Brennan was back on top, sitting on Booth's chest, both wishing it was for another reason. "This may come as a shock to you, but I've never been in a beauty pageant."

Wrapping his legs around her body, Booth sat up with Brennan still holding his head locked between her thighs. "Which part of that is supposed to shock me?"

Losing their balance, Booth and Brennan tipped onto their sides trying to pull the other off of them. Brennan began to concede as she was getting tired. "Let's suspend reality for a second and pretend like I said yes. I got to do everything? Like the whole big hair and the makeup and—"

"Damn right" Booth said interrupting. "The spinning, the twirling, the smiling, the cute little tap number." Again pushing his luck Booth found his fingers tickling across Brennan's stomach as he finished. If anything he knew she would finally let go. He was starting to get a little light-headed. Sure enough Brennan slapped at his hand and finally gave up her hold on his head.

Not realizing that they had attracted an audience, the two continued fighting. Two men that had stopped to watch decided to bet on it. "Twenty bucks on the dude." The taller on offered. The shorter one countered, "I don't know man she's got a lot of rage." Then after seeing Brennan just about body slam Booth, "I'll take that bet."

After flipping Brennan onto her back, Booth saw the crowd clapping and he decided to let his ego get some love. Walking back to Brennan she asked, "So you're saying I _have_ to wear the bathing suit?"

Bending down a little Booth answered, "Yeah, you _have_ to wear the bathing suit."

"Okay" That was all Brennan said before she kicked Booth's feet out from under him, ultimately winning their little fight and leaving the shorter guy looking smug.

While still trying to catch their breath Brennan just had to ask one more question, "Where am I gonna put my gun?"

"No place I want to know about." Booth stated, happy she didn't have one at the moment as he slapped her ass one more time. Brennan had to fight her smile as she found herself getting more and more comfortable with Booth doing this. Not that she would tell him.

The next day Booth found himself outside on Brennan's apartment waiting to go over some of the details. She opened the door letting Booth inside. He found that Brennan wasn't alone but in fact had asked Angela to help with the girlish parts of getting ready.

As Angela worked on hair and makeup, Booth went over some details.

"Here's your new I.D. Pageant identity." He said handing the wallet to Brennan.

"Roxie Scallion?" Brennan asked a little less than amused.

"Yeah, I remembered you liked that name." Booth countered giving Brennan his full charm smile.

"Yeah, well, my IQ just dropped 10 points." Brennan stated trying to cover the fact that she loved to see his smile.

After sorting things out, information wise, Angela forced Booth to wait in the living room until she was finished with Brennan.

"What could possibly be taking this long?" Booth asked himself while nursing his third cup of coffee. After the first half hour he decided to make some for everyone. He found Brennan's taste in coffee to be very satisfying.

Hearing Brennan's door open, Booth stood up as his Bones came out. To say he thought she was beautiful would have been an understatement. To cover his shock, he chose the safer road. "Bones, is that you?"

"I'm in a dress, I have gel in my hair, I haven't slept all night, I'm starved and I'm armed. Don't mess with me." Brennan answered as she pushed past Booth and straight for the fresh coffee.

"Yeah, that's her. Angela, nice work!" Booth stated while appreciating the view without his partner knowing and not seeing the knowing look Angela was giving him.

"Thank you." Angela stated simply.

Two days later, the stress of being undercover was getting to her and Brennan found herself wanting out and was looking for Booth at the hotel pool. Picking up some sort of squishy football type thing that she assumed some kid had forgotten Brennan chucked it at Booth's back as he swam across the pool. When he turned to face her, Brennan had to force herself not to look at his perfect chest that was very much wet from the water and sweat.

"Thought I'd let you know I was quitting. Take care."

"Hold on a second. Wait a minute. What do you mean your quitting?"

"I mean, you got the wrong girl. All right?"

"Bones, I don't need this right now."

"I know you don't need this. That's what I'm saying! I'm totally screwing up in there! I don't even feel like me anymore."

With everything going on Brennan began to pace by the pool, finally sitting on one of the chairs.

"All I want to do is my job. And for the last three days I feel like I'm completely lost."

"Bones, listen to me. I've been waiting five years to run my own op. You think I'd blow it on the wrong girl?"

"No, no, no I know the only reason you picked me was because I was the only one who looked half decent in a bikini and wasn't on maternity leave."

"No, that's why they let me pick you. You wanna know why I picked you?"

"Lost a bet."

"Because you're smart, because you don't take any crap from anybody, you're funny. You're easy to talk to when you're not armed." Booth answered very aware that he almost said too much. He was happy to see that she smiled and when she looked up she was surprised to see the honesty in his eyes. With her looking at him, Booth decided to continue, "Give yourself a break. Because if they ever get the chance to see what I see, then they're gonna love you. So what do you say?"

Sighing, Brennan realized he was right and answered, "All right, I won't let you down."

"Good, that's what I want to hear."

"In all honesty, I might let you down. But I'm gonna try my best not to." Brennan stated seriously.

When she saw the smile on Booth's face she knew he had something planned. All of a sudden he reached back then jumped out and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the pool, dress and all.

"Oh, Angela is gonna kill you. You in big trouble." Brennan sputtered trying to get the water out of her eyes.

"Why? You fell." Booth stated innocently. "You look good wet."

"Shut up!"

The case was finally over. Brennan hated to admit it but she had gone with her gut and it worked. She would never tell Booth this, but her gut had gotten their guy caught. As the cop cars pulled away from outside the convention center, Brennan felt Booth come up behind her as she turned. She had felt the feelings between them growing throughout the case and she decided to see where it would go. Booth had felt it to and decided it was time that he made his move.

"Hey. That was good work, Bones."

"Right back at you." Brennan smiled as they got closer to each other. "So how does it feel, throwing the old rule book out the window?"

"Pretty good, actually."

They broke the moment and started to walk away from the commotion. Booth broke the silence between them.

"Listen, I was thinking, you know when we get back to D.C., after we write up our reports, and you get all squinty again…maybe we could have dinner?"

"What? You, like asking me out on a date or something?"

"No. Just a casual dinner, if we happen to have sex afterwards, so be it."

Turning to face each other, Brennan chose to reiterate the song she had taunted Booth with at the beginning of the case only with a new twist. "You think I'm gorgeous. You want to date me and love me and marry me."

Hearing the teasing, Booth started to turn away laughing when he felt her hand on his jacket pull him in for a kiss. He was shocked sure but more by the fact that she initiated it. When she pulled away to look at him, she saw the truth in his eyes and hoped that he saw it in hers. Lucky for Brennan, he did and pulled her to him for another, longer kiss.

As they walked away Booth was beyond happy to go home but he couldn't help but see if he would ever be able to get Brennan undercover again. "Admit it. You're going to miss this."

"I know I'm gonna miss the heels. They do something for my posture and I'm suddenly very aware and proud of my breasts." Brennan stated bluntly as she allowed Booth to put his arm around her.

"That's funny, me too." Booth stated with full charm smile earning himself a slap to his stomach before Brennan too put her arm around him. As they walked away to get ready to go home, Brennan was all too happy that she let Booth talk her into going undercover.

**The End.**

please review...it will be my replacement for meat on these pesky fridays durning Lent. sometimes being catholic is tough.


End file.
